just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance Epic Hits
Just Dance Epic Hits is a mod by JackLSummer15. Gameplay and Features Just Dance Epic Hits is a somehow well known sequel for Just Dance: Greatest Hits or Just Dance: Best Of. This version contains songs from Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015. *“'Dance Party'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Sweat and Playlists'” mode, to customize workout sessions. Tracklist Classic routines * (*) Indicates that the song is covered. * (NU) Indicates that this routine is not on Just Dance Unlimited. * (NN) Indicates that this routine is not on Just Dance Now. * (DEMO) Indicates that this routine is available on the demo version. * (CGM) Indicates that this routine has customised gold moves. * (V1.1) Indicates that this routine is only available on version 1.1 Alternate Routines * (FREE) Indicates that this alternative is unlocked at start. * (NU) Indicates that this routine is not on Just Dance Unlimited. * (NN) Indicates that this routine is not on Just Dance Now. * (V1.1) Indicates that this routine is only available on version 1.1 * (*) Indicates that the song is covered. Removed * These routines were gonna be added but it got scrapped for technical difficulties. * (V1.0) Indicates that this song was only available on Version 1.0 * (SR) Changes the song but the choreo stays the same. * (NU) Indicates that this routine is not on Just Dance Unlimited. * (NN) Indicates that this routine is not on Just Dance Now. * (RN) Indicates that this routine was added to Just Dance Now but then it got removed. Trivia * The game engine is Just Dance 2016. * The demo version was released on April 22, 2019 and the song that is available was Till I Find You. ** There are a few bugs such as the Sweat and Playlist where if you choose Non-Stop Shuffle it always titles the song Applause but you never play it, and it happens a bunch of times. There is another bug after you finish Till I Find You where you choose 3 songs but they are all unregistered and locked as mojos and can never be unlocked. *** You can still unlock the 1 avatar by playing Till I Find You or by spending your mojo coins on avatars. * Some features in this spin off are unused such as Dance Quests, World Video Challenge, Showtime, Just Dance TV, Uplay (or Ubisoft Club), and Just Dance Unlimited since almost all of the routines came from the Just Dance Unlimited servers. However Sweat and Playlists and COOP mode from Dance Party is still included to this spin off. * Some alternatives have different timelines of the music while being viewed on the song list such as Can't Take My Eyes Off You Wrestler, Summer Sweat, and Bad Romance Official Choreo. * As of Version 1.1, the community remixes have been removed and got swapped to Heavy Cross, #thatPOWER Sing Along and I Kissed a Girl Sing Along. ** Applause and Tetris also got removed and replaced to Mr. Saxobeat and I Like It. * The Ubisoft Logo during the boot up shows the animation from E3 2015. * The sweat routines have error tags at the songlist along with Can't Take My Eyes Off You Wrestler Version. * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), I Will Survive Sing Along and Just Dance Sing Along disables the sound effects for unknown reasons. * There is a bug after you play a routine, during the section where there are 3 songs to choose, sometimes Uptown Funk or This Is How We Do appears but when you launch it, it will go straight to the results without any score. * The gold moves for Gangnam Style and ThatPOWER are customised. The gold move for ThatPOWER was used similar to You’re On My Mind, and 2 beta gold moves for Gangnam Style was used for this game. Gallery logo_justdance_2016.png|Logo icon.png|Software Icon Boot Banner.png|Bootup Screen Videos Just Dance Epic Hits Songlist Just Dance Epic Hits Launch Trailer Just Dance Epic Hits NEW UPDATE AVAILABLE NOW!!!